


Trades done with a dragon.

by EVLIROWNROD



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Aang worsening things, AtLA, Fantasy AU, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Avatar the last Airbender, Slight Cursing, Sokka getting in trouble, Zuko questioning his friendships, goofs, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVLIROWNROD/pseuds/EVLIROWNROD
Summary: A fantasy AU based short story about the party of Zuko, Sokka, and Aang."Please, Sokka, tell me that you didn't lose the dice that I gave to you," Zuko wasthis closeto losing his mind thanks to the guy.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Everlasting Friends - Bromance and Friendship Gift Exchange





	Trades done with a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



> Based on two lines from https://prompt-dealer.tumblr.com/post/624742529852702720/20-mythical-dialogue-prompts?is_related_post=1  
> (1 and 6)
> 
> The reason why this is the first thing I've posted in over a month is due to some physical and mental problems I've been encountering.

"Tell me you didn't." The words were accompanied by a desperate yet tired sigh. "Please, Sokka, tell me that you didn't lose the dice that I gave to you," Zuko was _this close_ to losing his mind thanks to the guy.

"I mean, I didn't _lose_ them, per se," Sokka was wildly gesturing as he said so. He knew that he was in trouble.

"But?" 

"You never said they were important?"

"Sokka. For the life of me, are you really that dumb or are you just pretending?" With a glance at the guy's face, he immediately put up his hand to silence the other from answering. "You know what? Don't answer that. What _did_ you do with the dice?"

"I didn’t know they were important, so I sold them to a dragon." The sentence was rushed, in hope that Zuko wouldn't hear him. Too bad that things never went as he planned. 

"You did _WHAT_?" 

"I... sold them to a dragon," he mumbled, "I got a ton of coins for it though!" And with that, he presented a small leather pouch filled with gold coins, which only elicited another sigh from the guy clad in red. "It's not about the money, Sokka! Those dice were an important part of our quest, you dumb idiot-"

A sneeze broke his lecture, saving Sokka from the hell that was about to be set loose upon him. Zuko drew his dagger at the sound, pointing it towards the culprit. ...Which was Aang. How he managed to stay out of the two's sight, not making a sound, was a riddle, but he wasn't as lucky anymore. Zuko lowered his dagger and put it back in his waistbelt. 

"And where were you when he sold the dice? I thought you two were together! That's why I even entrusted him with the dice in the first place!" he said gesturing to an offended Sokka. 

Aang grinned at him sheepishly, which wasn't a good sign in Zuko's mind. "So, uh... Don't get mad..." he started. _Oh no_. Zuko had the feeling that this might've even been worse than what Sokka did by the way Aang looked. Was it even possible to have done something worse than losing the dice, one of the key points of succeeding their quest? Trust it to Aang. 

"I... might have stolen the dragon's egg?" he said with a guilty grin.

Zuko felt his blood run cold before the boiling heat of his anger came setting in full force. Flames engulfed his hands. There went their only option to get the dice back. They couldn't trade with the dragon again. Especially not once they'd notice their egg to be gone. It wouldn't have been easy to get the dice back without this inconvenience, but now it was impossible! 

"You stole the _dragon's egg_?!" 

Why did he decide to join a party with these two dumbasses? Or rather, why did he consider them his friends? Zuko didn't know. 

In truth, he _did_ know; they all helped each other through some tough times. Not only that, but they also had had some fun scenarios together when getting stuck in weird encounters. He wouldn't exchange the two for anything in the world. ...Though he was highly considering to trade them for the dice so he could finally finish this damn quest.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a short one, but it was fun to write!  
> I wanted to see them in a fantasy setting. ...No, I am _not_ influenced by listening to DnD podcasts.
> 
> I hope that planetundersiege still likes this story even though it's not canon compliant.
> 
> If people are interested, I might eventually turn this into a series, possibly? But that won't be any time soon.


End file.
